Doctor Who: The Unknown Companion
by Moongirl847
Summary: What if the Doctor had a Companion that no one knew about? Well this is the story of Camie Brooke and how her whole life changed when she meet the Doctor, some things good, some things for the worse. She's from the year 2112 and she in for a ride when she joins the Doctor on his adventure. I hope you like it and please leave a review! Rated T for some language.


**Hey! This is my first Doctor Who story! This takes place even before Rose so I hope you like it. **

When I meet the Doctor I didn't know that my life would end up like this. When we met I thought he was helping me, but now I know I was helping him as well. He's been traveling all over the universe and time and had no one to share it with, no one to stick by him through the tough times. When a companion left, I was there. He also helped make my life better, as well. He was there for me and never let me down. He gave my life adventure. But we will get to all that later. This is how I meet the Doctor.

* * *

It was July 12, 2112. My birthday. I was turning 15 and my parents and I were going to celebrate it by heading to Saturn for a vacation on the rings. We boarded early that morning. The Spaceport was busy with lots of people. People where waiting anxiously to get on board. My long brown hair was in a high ponytail and I had on a red t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my white tennis shoes. My black backpack weighed a ton on my back.

"Jeez this line is long!" I said complaining to my parents. My mom had short brown hair and had on a nice orange shirt and was carrying her purse.

"I hope we didn't forget anything." My mom said looking through her purse.

"We got everything, just relax honey." My dad said. My dad had shaggy brown hair and had on a blue shirt and khaki shorts. He carried a duffle bag full of his stuff. We finally got to the lady who was taking all the tickets.

"Ticket please." She said. I gave her my ticket. On it, it had my name. Camie Brooke. After she checked the ticket. I passed her, into a long tunnel towards the spacecraft. The spacecraft was white inside with blue seats. There were already a lot of people on the airplane. I made my way to my seat, which was probably in the middle of the spacecraft.

"Isn't this exciting?" My mother asked as she put her luggage under the seat. My mom and dad had their own seat together and I sat alone.

"Ya." I said as I sat down, putting my backpack under the seat. I could not take my eyes off the window. I couldn't wait till we launched. We were taking off in Chicago and it was about 5:00 in the morning, so I was still kind of tired but bouncing with excitement.

"How much longer till lift off?" I asked.

"Only 10 more minutes, then where off." My dad said taking my moms hand. My mom gave my dad a little smile. My mom never did like flying. It always has scared her. I looked out my window. The sky was an assortment of colors, reds, oranges, and yellows. Then there was a commotion up by the door of the spacecraft. A man just passed through the now closing doors.

"Sorry I'm late! The traffic is terrible!" A man's voice said.

A man came walking down the isle. He looked around at the seats. He stopped at the open seat next to me.

"Here we are!" He said and sat down. My seat was by the window and his was by the aisle so I was trapped with him. He had on a black leather jacket with a short haircut, and his eyes where a light blue.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He said with a British accent and stuck out his hand.

"Um… Camie." I said taking his hand uncertainly.

"So where are you off to Camie?" He asked. I didn't answer right away. I didn't know if I should be talking to him, you know, stranger danger and stuff.

"Oh come on now, we are going to be stuck with each other the entire flight so we might as well talk." He said trying to get me to talk. He seemed nice enough so I just went with it.

"My parents and I are going to Saturn's rings for my 15th birthday." I said feeling a little more confident.

"It's your Birthday? Well happy birthday, and your going to Saturn? Well you are going to love it. I've been to Saturn myself once. Where are your parents?" He asked looking around. I pointed over to the other seats across from us.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He said sticking out his hand towards my mom.

"Oh ah…hello I'm Julia." My mom said taking his hand. My dad also said hello and took the doctors hand shacking it.

"Is my daughter bothering you?" My dad asked with a goofy smile, trying to be funny.

"No, not at all! She was just telling me about your trip to Saturn! I've been to Saturn myself about seven times." The Doctor said.

Then the pilot came on the speakers.

"We are ready for lift off. Now, please fasten your seat belts, and we will leave momentarily." Then the speakers clicked out. I fastened my seatbelt and reached into my bag for a book.

"Ah you brought a book! What book are you reading?" The Doctor asked.

"Treasure Island. I kind of have a thing for old books and I love the adventure." I said smiling a little. He gave me a wide smile.

"I love books too and if it's adventure you want your going to the right place! Saturn has tones of things to do! You can take a trip around the plants entire ring." He said. Just as he finished the spacecraft started moving. I quickly peered out the window. The spacecraft started to go start up into the atmosphere. I looked out until I couldn't see the ground anymore. We passed through some dense clouds and then…

We were in space.

"Wow." I said softly.

"Have you ever left earth before?" The doctor asked curiously.

"No. Do you travel a lot?" I asked.

"Oh ya, all the time. I don't think I could stand staying on one planet for to long." He said.

"I hope I can travel more when I get older, but I don't know how long I would be able to stay away from my family. " I said. "Do you have family?" I asked.

"Nope. Just me." He said giving me a little smile. But I could tell in his eyes that he was sad, so I decided to drop that subject.

We talked the entire time. He told me about his adventure on some of the other planets. He asked if he could read my book sense he didn't have one. We also talked about small stuff.

"What is your favorite planet?" The Doctor asked.

"Saturn of course! Why else do you think were going there?" I said. He laughed.

"I guess I could have figured out that one." He said.

"What's yours?" I asked him.

He thought about the question for a minute.

"Earth. It's kind of like my home away from home." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"You weren't born on earth?" I asked. I heard of the towns that were starting on mars and some other planets, but I never meet anyone born on one of the other planets.

"Nope, you can say I'm a LONG way from home." He said. I could tell there was more meaning to what he was saying but decided to forget about it. When I was talking to him, it felt like I was talking to an old friend. Everything just seemed so casually.

"So what's your name? Besides the Doctor?" I asked.

"The Doctor." He said. I gave him an irritated look.

"What's your _real_ name?" I asked again.

"Just the Doctor." He said smiling. I just crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair.

"Fine, 'just the Doctor'," I said making air quotation marks. "Your not a real Doctor are you?"

"Of course I am!" He said looking offended. "I major in a lot of things, even in cheese making." He said with a smile. I laughed at him not believing him.

We talked almost through the entire flight, and then the blinds on the spacecraft closed telling everyone it was time to sleep. I got a pillow to sleep.

"Night." I said.

"Good night Camie." He said and he leaned his chair back and went to sleep.

It was probably less then an hour when the spacecraft started shacking. It woke me up and other people too. Then the stewardess came out.

"Please do not be alarmed, everything is fine. Please go back to sleep." She said and went into the cockpit.

"If I'm right, there should be no turbulence in space." I said.

"Then what hit the ship?" The Doctor asked. He leaned over me to open the window just a crack and we saw a huge rock float by.

"Oh. We're just passing the asteroid belt. We probably just bumped into a rock or something." I said.

"I don't think it was an asteroid." The Doctor said looking very serious. I looked at him confused.

"Then what-?" Then a huge explosion from the back cut me off. There were screams and oxygen masks popped out of the compartment above.

"Put this on!" The doctor said throwing me an oxygen mask. I slipped on the mask, it covered my mouth and nose. There was another explosion, smaller this time.

"What's going on!?" I screamed at the Doctor.

"Get down!" The Doctor said. Then he grabbed me and shielded me from another explosion, closer now.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed. I looked over the Doctor and saw a huge hole where my mom and dad were sitting. My heart stopped. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. It felt like a bad dream, a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from. That's when it hit me. There gone. There really gone.

"NO!" I screamed. I tried to get pass the Doctor but he held me back. A flood of emotions hit me. I was sad, mad, and felt like I just wanted to give up.

"Stay down!" He screamed at me.

"There gone! There gone!" Was all I could say. I was still trying to get by him, but he had my shoulders in a firm grip and kept me seated on the ground. I finally gave up and let him hold me there. I felt my body go cold and I started to shack. I didn't notice that I was crying until the Doctor wiped the tears away with his finger. The spacecraft was still exploding, people were still screaming, and there where bodies lying on the ground, but I couldn't hear any of it. I just looked at the Doctor and he looked right back at me. To me this felt like forever. But it's only been a few seconds.

"Camie, we have to get out of here." The Doctor said speaking calmly. I just gave him a small nod, still suffering from the shock. He grabbed my hand and we ran down towards the back of the spacecraft.

"Where are you going?! The escape pods are up by the front!" I said to the Doctor but we kept running.

"It won't matter, the escape pods won't work! They will get caught in the explosion of the ship!" The Doctor said. I stopped and the Doctor stopped but kept pulling on my hand impatiently.

"We have to keep moving!" He said.

"We have to go back and tell the others!" I said holding him back.

"It's to late for them." He said. The look on his face kind of scared me, but I stood my ground.

"We have to try!" I said letting go of his hand and running back. I was tired of people dying; I wouldn't let anyone else die.

"Wait! Camie!" The Doctor shouted and ran after me. Then a near by explosion threw me back hitting the wall.

"CAMIE!" I heard the Doctor shout. My vision started to get blurry. I lay on the ground, my body felt numb, and my head pounded. Then I saw the figure of the Doctor standing over me.

"Camie, concentrate on my voice." He said as he grabbed my head in his hands. But it was already to late. I blacked out.


End file.
